


Dreams Vs Reality

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie has a dirty dream about Will...





	Dreams Vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated mature for language and sex scenes... If either bothers you please click the back button :) 18 plus

One minute we just playing pool and the next Will had me shoved up against the table with his hands all over me and his lips pressed against my lips, my neck, anywhere he could reach

"fuck Will"  I whispered breathlessly in his ear as he sucked on my neck he playful bit me in response causing me to moan out louder than I should've given the fact that we were in a public place and our teammates were right outside the door 

"shh we don't want them coming in here to check on us now do we? that sure would ruin all the fun" Will said as he removed my shirt throwing it across the room 

"hmm no bra" Will sighed as he took a nipple into his mouth while massaging the other 

"oh Will don't stop" I panted as he started kissing a path down my stomach till he reached the top of my jeans slowly unbuttoning them as I tugged on his t-shirt letting him know that I wanted it off he stopped long enough to slip out of it then he was right back where he was pushing my jeans down my legs and kissing my thighs

"please stop teasing and just touch me already" was the last thing out of my mouth before a horrible loud noise interrupted us...

* * *

 

*Ba-ring Ba-ring Ba-ring* *Ba-ring Ba-ring Ba-ring*

*Ba-ring Ba-ring Ba-ring* 

Was the first thing Frankie heard when she woke up she jumped out of bed so fast she tripped and ended up laying across her floor 

"no no no that did not just happen! I did not just have a freaking sex dream about Will!!"

  Frankie said aloud to herself as she rubbed her face with both hands  "okay its fine no one will ever find out"  she said looking around the empty room blowing out a breath of relief

reaching over to her nightstand to grab her phone she seen she got a text from Ray asking everyone to meet at the dead drop in an hour

figuring she had enough time to take a shower she adjusted the water temperature and got in doing her best to think of anything besides that dream

with no such luck after quickly washing her body and hair she climbed out and went into her closet finding a outfit for the day after she got done getting ready she went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and checked the time to see that she should be leaving right about now

grabbing her kids and locking the door she headed out arriving at the dead drop about fifteen minutes later noticing she was the last one to show up. 

* * *

"Why'd you tell us all to meet here Ray?" Will says

 "oh no reason... I was just bored and didn't want to spend the day along, so what's on the agenda with you guys?" Ray replied.

"You made us all come out here cause you were bored?"  Frankie said in a pissed off tone...

"Yeah but seeing that look on your face and the sound of your voice I'm thinking that was a bad idea"  said Ray with scared eyes

Sincing that Frankie was about to start a fight Susan stepped in and said  "Well since we're already here we might as well stay and have some fun together" 

walking behind the bar she lined up six shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and started pouring

"Let's play a game" Susan said.

"What kinda game?" Standish and Jai questioned at the same time.

" Well we'll all go around in a circle and say something that we've never done before and if someone else has done it they'll take a shot" said Susan 

"how is that supposed to be fun?" Frankie huffed...

completely ignoring her question Susan asked if everyone was in and after a little convincing Frankie they all agreed to play. 

* * *

"So who's going first?" Will asked.

"Well it was Susan's idea she should have to go first" Jai said

"Okay I'll start off easy.. never have I ever broke a bone" Susan said,  Will, Frankie and Standish took a shot and refiled their glasses....

"Never have I ever been to jail" Ray said... Frankie was the only one who took a shot that time...

"Never have I ever had a one night stand" Said Will, Everyone but Will took a shot...

"Never have I ever rode a roller coaster" Standish said... Everyone took a shot but Standish...

" Never have I ever had a sex dream about anyone in this room before" Jai said.

Standing up quickly Frankie said "you know what I'm tired of playing this game, I think I'm gonna head out."

  "Wait a second! Where do you think you're going? You didn't answer the question. Its like you're avoiding it!" Susan said 

 "I'm not avoiding it... I just don't feel like answering." Said Frankie

  "OH MY GOD!!! YOU'VE HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT SOMEONE HERE!!!" Susan screamed.

  "What no I didn't... Don't be ridiculous!" Frankie said...

"Yes you did! And judging by your reaction I'm gonna say it was pretty recent... Maybe even this morning... come on we're all adults just tell us" said Susan

" I am not telling y'all about my sex dream!" Frankie said loudly 

"Ah hah so you admit you had a sex dream! So who was it about? What happened? Tell us everything!" Susan said

Everyone turned to look at Frankie with a waiting expression on their faces

"It's none of your business!" Frankie said

"Oooh I bet it was about Will" Standish said loudly

"Shut up Standish!! Or I will shoot you" said Frankie 

"She didn't deny it" Ray said 

"I will shoot you too" Frankie said angered

"Oh it was so about Will!!" Said Jai as he stared between Will and Frankie

"So where were we at Frankie? Your place? Mine? On a mission??" Will said with a grin 

"Well so much for no one ever finding out...(sigh) None of the above, we were here. On the pool table! Now if you're all happy I think I'm gonna go" Frankie said sounding really embarrassed looking at the ground

"Don't go! I want to hear more about this dream! You don't have to be embarrassed I have them all time about you! I mean not all the time... I've has them a normal amount of time" will stuttered  "you know what maybe we should all head out"

"No no... Why don't you tell us all about your dreams Will? " Frankie said with a sexy glint in her eye

"I have a even better I idea... You show me how your dream played out! And I'll show how all of mine does!" Will flirted while staring deep into Frankie eyes

Everyone watched this and decided it was probably best to leave them along before they decide to jump each other in front of them..

Niether Frankie nor Will noticed the rest of the team leaving as they stared into each others eyes both taking steps until they finally met in the middle and Will closed the gap between they're bodies and kissed her.

"If we're being honest here... I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in that red dress in Russia!" Will said

"If we're being honest here... I've wanted you too since then!" Frankie replied

"Hey whiskey?" Frankie said

"Yeah Fiery?" Said Will

"You think you might want to take me to that pool table over there?" Frankie said

"It would be my pleasure" Will said as he picked Frankie up and carried her to the table

And that was the moment they both realized that reality was so much better than any dream could ever be.

  1. (Finished).



 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that story!! Please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
